


You Should've Said No

by blobfiish



Category: Free!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-04-12 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfiish/pseuds/blobfiish
Summary: Makoto can't help but say yes in times when he really shouldn't. Sometimes though, it all works out for the best.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019





	You Should've Said No

Makoto figures his biggest problem in life is his inability to say no. Going along with one too many of Nagisa’s harebrained schemes should have enlightened him to the fact. Now, in the face of being asked out on a date, he couldn’t_ just _refuse.

The last group date he went on wasn’t bad, just a little uncomfortable. His college friends are so different from Haru and the rest of them, which is nice, but also overwhelming. Making friends has always been easy for Makoto, being flirted with however is much harder to deal with. 

Out of his friend group, it seemed like he was the most popular; being complimented on his “gorgeous eyes” and “kind smile”, it was flattering but it made him awkward all night. His friends took it in stride and joked with him about it later on though. Still, the thought of having to go through the experience again was daunting. Even though this classmate, Ainara, is very sweet and always greets him happily, he’d much rather stay home. So, instead of politely declining like a normal person, Makoto senselessly blurts out, 

“I have a boyfriend!” 

The look on his classmate’s face mirrored his own internal shock perfectly. There’s a small moment’s pause (in which Makoto prayed for the ground to open up and bury him) before his classmate smiles. She laughs in understanding. 

“Oh! Thank you for telling me, Tachibana,” she looks less intimidating now. “This is perfect actually, we could use more people, so if you want you can bring him along!”

Makoto’s brain screeches to a halt, at a loss for words. His classmate continues, “We get a better discount if it’s a big group, and it’s more fun. Please, come?” 

“Uh, er Har-- HE doesn’t really like going out, like that.”

“Ah…” she says pitifully, “Well, think about it yeah? I think we would all enjoy having you there and I would love to meet your boyfriend. He must be something really special.” Her words were sincere, and Makoto couldn’t help but nod.

“O-okay. I’ll think about it.” 

“Yes! Thanks, Tachibana. I’ll text you the details later okay?” She gives him an impish wink before saying goodbye, and Makoto waves back numbly.

_He should have just said no. _

===

Later, Makoto and Kisumi are sitting in the usual booth at Marron Café, waiting for Asahi and Haru to show up. Nursing a glass of bubble tea, Makoto meekly tells Kisumi what happened with his classmate earlier and is promptly laughed at. 

Too busy wiping away tears of mirth, Kisumi misses Makoto’s red face and indignant squawk of, “It’s not funny!” Kisumi, still giggling, disagrees. “Oh Makoto, it most definitely _is_ funny.” He gives his friend a placating smile. “You’re a terrible liar. You just told the biggest lie of the century and they believed you! All because you couldn’t say no.” He starts laughing again.

Lamenting his choice of friends, Makoto finishes his tea and lets Kisumi describe what kind of person his imaginary boyfriend and date could be. Makoto finds himself laughing along with some of the more ridiculous suggestions until Kisumi says, 

“You should ask Haru.” Makoto almost chokes. 

“What?”

“You should ask Haru to be your date for the group thing.” He could feel his heart start to pound furiously in his chest. Unknowingly, Kisumi has encroached forbidden territory. 

“Kisumi, that’s not-”

“I mean you’re practically a couple anyway. C’mon, just ask Haru!” 

“Ask me what?” says a new voice. 

Makoto flinches terribly, his heart almost giving out in fright. Kisumi recovers much more quickly and replies, “Just for some help on how to teach freestyle.” The lie coming out smoothly, with a serene smile. Makoto would admonish him for it if he wasn’t so relieved. Haru just looks at Kisumi blankly before turning to Makoto, his eyes soft as if to apologize for scaring him. 

Makoto calms and smiles at his best friend, Haru is of course forgiven. There was never a need to apologize. He takes his seat next to Makoto and soon Asahi comes bounding in to sit next to Kisumi. Their ritual of coming together to hang out is finally put into motion when he asks,

“So, how was practice?” 

===

The next day, Makoto rises with the sun. It is far too early for him to go to class, and although he’d rather be in bed until the last possible second, he wouldn’t miss his morning swim with Haru. They’d established this early on after coming to Tokyo as something they could both look forward to. 

When he walks to the swimming pool that’s near both their apartments, he knows Haru is already there. Already swimming Haru acknowledges Makoto’s presence with a distracted wave and a look that’s clearly telling him to get in the water already. Having stretched, Makoto gently lowers himself into the pool and starts to swim in the lane next to Haru. There is very little talking in these sessions most of the time, but Makoto never minds. He and Haru have always felt comfortable just spending time together, without all the fuss. So, they swim. It’s not for long, but it feels infinite simply because that’s what swimming with Haru is like. Makoto can feel himself relax, his rough swimming getting looser with every lap, and by the time they have to get out, he can breathe a little easier.

As always, Makoto gets out of the pool first. Shaking wet hair out of his eyes he turns to Haru’s lane and stretches out his arm, palm up, to pull him out. Haru, with only slight reluctance, grabs the offered hand like always. They walked toward the locker rooms. 

“The water felt really nice today huh, Haru-chan?”

Haru gives Makoto a look at the honorific but nods all the same. Makoto smiles, eyes going soft around the edges and Haru turns his head. 

“What did you really want to ask me yesterday?” he asks suddenly. 

Makoto, freezes for a second, before asking him to clarify. Haru asks again, “Yesterday, Kisumi said you should ask me something.” A pause. “I know it wasn’t about swimming.” 

Makoto knew he should just tell him but it was unbelievably embarrassing so he tried to pass it off as no big deal. “It was nothing really, Haru…” he avoided his best friend’s eyes and focused and getting his clothes out of his gym bag. He could feel Haru staring at him and when he dared look up, he knew he wasn’t getting off so easily. 

He sighed. _Might as well tell him,_ he thought. 

Painstakingly, and without direct eye contact, Makoto relayed his dating trauma. They changed in the silence afterward, and just when he thought Haru would say nothing about it, he spoke. “You should have said no.”

Makoto fails to repress a chuckle at his friend’s bluntness. “Yeah, I thought so too.” The look in Haru’s eyes is just a little exasperated, but Makoto can’t help but feel amused. They both know he has a problem denying others. Then, Haru stupefies him. 

“I can be your boyfriend if you want.” 

Makoto nearly falls on the floor, 

“What!?” He flails and Haru’s arms come up as if to support him. No longer at peace from their swim, Makoto is left reeling with possibilities.

“I could, you know, be your partner or whatever for that group date.” He looks at Makoto. _That is Kisumi wanted you to ask, right?_

Haruka couldn’t have known, but in that very moment, Makoto was reliving a dream he’s had since middle school. His feelings that he has kept secret for so many years threaten to burst out the seams. His best friend, who he cares for most ardently is offering himself up in a way that Makoto could only hope for. And it’s all pretend. 

The internal struggle within Makoto is not unnoticed and Haru seems to draw in on himself as he tries to retract his offer. He had to say something. 

“No! No, I-” Makoto laughs nervously. “I appreciate you offering Haru-chan, truly. I couldn’t ask you to do something like that though.” 

Haru looks to the side, “...I don’t mind.” Makoto blinks in disbelief. “Really? Isn’t it bothersome?” Blue eyes gleam with a look he cannot decipher. 

Haru softly replies “You’re my friend.” 

Makoto’s heart lurches. His throat feels tight but he speaks anyway. “Okay, Haru.” he puts on his best smile. “I guess you’re my date!” 

“Boyfriend,” corrects Haru with finality. Makoto gulps. “Mm!”

===

Makoto gets a text mid-lecture from his classmate about the group date. The text itself is innocuous enough, but it still gets him nervous as he thinks about his…_ arrangement _with Haru. He texts Ainara back, confirming he -and his boyfriend- can go. She sends back a stream of emojis in excitement. He doesn’t dare tempt fate by texting back again during class. 

On his way back to his apartment, he decides he has to talk to Haru about it, the date. His friend had agreed readily but without knowing the actual time and place, it was tentative at best. Haru is constantly busy with school and his swim training, Makoto was reluctant to put even more on him. So, knowing he’s at practice, he sends Haru a text to call him later. He’s eating dinner when Haru does. Makoto picks up on the second ring. 

“Hey, Haru-chan!” 

“Hello. You wanted to talk?” 

“Yeah, uh, I wanted to tell you about the group date?” 

Makoto cringes at his own awkwardness, but Haru doesn’t mention it. He forges on and tells Haru about where and when the group decided to go and asked if Haru was available then. Haru assured him he could make. 

“Oh. Good. Thank you, Haru-chan.” 

“No problem...Mako-chan.”

Makoto immediately chokes on his food and coughs violently. Pounding on his chest with a fist, he tries to clear his throat, his voice hoarse when he speaks again.

“Haru-”

His best friend cuts him off, sounding amused and it leaves him bewildered. 

“Shouldn’t I call you stuff like that too? Like a couple?” 

Makoto is eternally grateful that they’re on the phone so Haru can’t see the resounding blush that comes over his face to the tips of his ears. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that Haru…”

“Hm. If you say so.” 

They move on from that shortly after, and Makoto couldn’t be more thankful when Haru starts talking about not getting enough time in the bath this morning. 

===

The day of the group date comes around far too quickly for Makoto, who feels in no way prepared to lie for an entire evening. He’d been ruminating in his guilt for at least a week but couldn’t find it within himself to simply cancel. It would ruin his friends’ outing and prove Haru’s efforts pointless. They’d practiced being a couple during their hang out with Asahi and Kisumi, which in retrospect, was a horrible idea. Asahi was incredibly awkward the whole time and Kisumi, in between fits of giggles, kept giving him imploring looks. Haru seemed unphased by it all, except for refusing to look anyone in the eye. By the end, as they were heading home, Kisumi pulled him aside and said,

“I know I suggested it, but I also don’t want you to get hurt Makoto. Either of you.” Makoto desperately wanted him to elaborate but he simply nodded and they went their own way. 

Now, the time has come, and he’s on his way to pick up Haru for their “date”. Never had he imagined doing this in all the years he was left pining away for his best friend but here he is. Makoto felt more nervous than he would have if this were real and much less happy. There was tinge in his chest every time he remembered that this was all pretend. 

He walked up the stairs to Haru’s place and tentatively knocked on the door. Fussing with the jacket he put on (his nicest one) composing himself before the door opened. Haru came out in form-fitting jeans, a light blue button-up that with the sleeves rolled up, and a dark jacket folded over his arm. The hand on the doorknob was adorned with a very nice wristwatch that Makoto remembered was a gift from Haru’s parents. He smelled faintly of the ocean. When their eyes finally met, Makoto felt his heart jump up into his throat. The blue of Haru’s shirt complimented his eyes perfectly. In the back of his mind, he could hear a voice that sounded vaguely like Rei’s,_ beautiful_. 

Makoto was so occupied inside his head that he hardly noticed Haru in a similar state. His friend looked at him, appreciating how Makoto’s deep brown jacket brought out the warmth in his eyes and how broad his shoulders looked. Haru noticed Makoto tried to style his hair too, but it was still slightly shaggy and found that to be incredibly endearing. It felt like eons before one of them spoke. Makoto’s brain was fried so it was Haru. 

“You look nice.” 

“Aha,” Makoto laughed anxiously. “So do you, Haru-chan.” 

Haru looked away and licked his lips, Makoto followed the movement avidly. 

“Thanks. Should we go?” stepping out of the doorframe Haru closes it behind him and the lock clicks into place. 

“Y-yeah, lets!” 

===

They take the train to a place deeper in the city, where they meet up with Makoto’s school friends. It’s a nice restaurant, great for groups. Makoto sees his classmates gathered around the entrance and sees Ainara among them. When she spots him she waves him over, suddenly his nerves skyrocket. He shouldn’t have gone through with this. He should have called to cancel, said he was sick. He should have never dragged Haru- his best friend and long-standing crush- into this. Things would’ve been fine and normal and he wouldn’t feel like the world was crashing down on him because of wonderful Haruka looks for their fake date, as his fake boyfriend! Makoto knew he was freaking out, and so did Haru. 

“Makoto,” Haru’s tone was steady and reassuring like it always is when Makoto is afraid. Makoto looks over at him, visibly distraught. Haru reaches out a hand to wrap around his wrist, anchoring him. They don’t say anything, they communicate in that way of theirs that confounds others but to them is completely natural. Haru is asking if Makoto wants to go through with this, he’s giving him a way out, no judgment. Makoto takes a deep breath. Haru squeezes his wrist. They can do this if Makoto wants, and he wants desperately.

_If only it were real_, he thinks. 

Haru’s presence in unwavering and Makoto regains some bravado. He knows it’s only pretense, but he could have Haru for just this one night and somehow that’s enough. 

They come out of their trance and take a breath. Together they go meet with Makoto’s friends and Haru is introduced with a bright smile as his boyfriend. 

===

The night progresses smoothly. Makoto’s friends are kind, and they don’t make either of them feel unwelcome. They don’t point out how reserved Haru is, or how Makoto essentially talks for him. It makes it easier for them to act normally. Makoto passing Haru things without being asked. Haru clearing away dishes Makoto’s finished with, not a word between them, just knowing. Some of his bolder friends engage Haru in conversation and aren’t perturbed by his candid, brief responses. They eat, they laugh, and Makoto finds himself relaxing in spite of his earlier trepidation. Haru sits next to him, shoulders touching in a way that’s more intimate than friendship. He feels warm. 

When Ainara points out what a lovely couple they make, everyone readily agrees. Makoto forced down a blush and Haru looks down at the table. She asks how they met and when Makoto says they’re childhood friends many of his friends coo. 

“That’s really sweet, Tachibana! No wonder you two are so close.” 

Makoto’s smile is a little strained but he hums in agreement. He side-eyes Haru and notices his furrowed brow, focusing on stacking little sauce packets on the table. Maybe, he’s made him uncomfortable. Makoto tries not to let his worry show on his face.

===

By the end of the night, the group is stuffed with good food and radiating contentment. The evening went without a hitch, and Makoto counts his blessings. A couple of his friends decides to keep the fun going with some late-night karaoke, while others are finding their way home. Mako and Haru decide to go with the latter and give their goodbyes to Ainara and the rest of them. The group waves at them happily, and even Haru gives a small, but genuine smile at one of his classmate’s exaggerated attempt at blowing them a kiss. They’re walking away when Makoto feels Haru reach over to hold his hand. Makoto startles but doesn’t question it. He’s sure Haru is only doing it for show. 

Still, Haru doesn’t let go even as they reach the train station. Makoto can feel his pulse in his palm, he doesn’t want to be the first to let go. He’s looking around the fairly vacant station when the hand in his shifts. _Haru’s letting go no_w, he thinks sadly. Makoto is undeniably shocked when Haru intertwines their fingers, holding on tighter instead.

“Haru…?” he looks over to his best friend, who is staring ahead at the platform. Haru doesn’t look at him when he starts talking. 

“I had fun, Makoto.”

“M-me too Haru-chan. Thank you.” Still not looking at him, Haru continues, “I- I had fun being with you.” Makoto feels conflicted, wanting to understand what it is Haru is trying to say but unable to believe it. 

“Fun being my b-boyfriend you mean?” 

Haru, finally, looks at him. Yes. 

Makoto’s world spins. He can’t have understood that correctly. Haru- Haru couldn’t possibly mean what he thinks he means. 

“Haru, I-” the words get lodged in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. Haru looks around to the sides before he comes closer, 

“Makoto.” His voice low, eyes beseeching. 

Makoto is left frozen when Haru leans up and puts his lips on his in a soft, gentle kiss. Haru’s lips were dry, he could feel his breath as he parted them slightly. Makoto closed his eyes. Filled with urgency to never let this moment pass, he kisses Haru back, their mouths fitting together just as perfectly as their hands did. Haru tilts his head in such a way that deepens the kiss and boldly reaches up with his free hand to rest on the side of Makoto’s face. Makoto feels short of breath and breaks the kiss just a little so he could breathe again. They rest their foreheads together, panting quietly. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” Haru whispers into small space between them. 

“Years?” Makoto asks in utter disbelief. Haru huff out a tiny laugh, and confirms. “Yeah.” He looks into Makoto’s eyes, inquiring, _And you? _Over the intercom, a voice announces the oncoming train. Makoto beams, his answering giggle bordering hysterics.

“Oh, Haru-chan,” he leans in again, his arm coming around his best friend’s waist, and kisses him soundly just as the last train is pulling into the station. 

Maybe Makoto should learn how to say no more often, but just this once, he’s glad he didn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Murph! I'm so sorry for posting so late, but I sincerely hope you like it.  
I've never posted any of my stuff on here so, please, point out any mistakes I'm sure I've made lol.


End file.
